


Stolen Hearts

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, post 16x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: After the case all that's left is hurt.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> some of us went down a 16x10 hole and well..here I am.

Hurt to him was like an old friend. From his first experience at five when his dad left, it all seemed to follow and snowball from there. 

What he hadn't expected was for the hurt to rise after this case. For it to seep into his bones and make his body ache along with his heart. It made him long for the days when walls surrounded his heart, making it almost impossible for it to ache as it did now. 

Nick shut his door behind him, letting his bag slide off his shoulder and drop to the floor. Still, he didn't move. He could feel the need for sleep creep up, the short moment he had during the case not being enough—but he knew sleep wouldn't come.

Not when his head (and heart) kept reminding him of the baby. How was it possible for something so tiny and unknowing to pull him in so deeply? Swallowing the lump rising in his throat, he leaned back against the door and slid down. How could he long and miss something he knew he never had? For this baby that wasn't even his? Nick groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

When did he become so.. _soft_?

Right as he was about to really dive into anger and sympathy for himself, a thought hit him.

With surprisingly shaking hands, Nick dug his phone out of his pocket. For some reason a panic rose in his chest mixing with the hurt. He had to make sure she was okay.

* * *

A tear escaped beginning to run down her face that she quickly wiped away.

Ellie stepped out of her shower fifteen minutes ago but hadn't moved. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and sunk down onto the cold tiled floor resting against the cabinet. Her body felt heavy just like the feeling in her chest. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what was wrong. She missed the baby that so easily and quickly taken hold of her heart in his tiny fist.

It was his cute high pitched giggle that echoed in her head making her feel almost haunted.

Her phone vibrating on top of the counter made her blink as it snapped her out of her thoughts. She was tempted to not look—but then she thought of Nick and reached up for it. 

_want me to come over?_

Ellie breathed out shakily not even needing to think of her answer.

_yes. come right in_

She set her phone down and closed her eyes. 

* * *

  
Nick wasted no time in heading over after her text. Using the key she had given him for emergencies, he let himself in like she told him to.

"Ellie?" He called out in the dark apartment, worry growing in the pit of his stomach. 

"Bathroom." He heard her voice quietly call back. 

Nick stopped short for a second when he saw her sitting on the floor in nothing but a towel. He would have expected her to get dressed knowing he was coming over, but that thought disappeared along with any potential non-friendly thoughts when she looked up at him. He could see what he felt reflected in her eyes.

"Feel like shit too?" Nick mumbled as he moved to sit down beside her. 

Ellie sniffled and nodded, automatically resting her head on his shoulder. Nick sighed, his arm wrapping around her with his fingers running through her hair soothingly. 

"God we're so pathetic aren't we?" She mumbled, voice sounding stuffy as her eyes watered.

Nick let out a short laugh, blinking to stop his own eyes from watering. "Least we're not alone." 

She sighed now, scooting closer to him so her body was curled into his side. "Thank you."

"For what?" Nick said in almost a whisper. 

Ellie tilted her head up to look at him, a sad smile on her lips. "For coming over, for caring."

"I'll always care about you, Ellie." 

Silence formed between them after his words, their eyes trained on each other as they seemed to be searching for something.

Nick's free hand moved to gently rest on her cheek at the same moment Ellie started to lean in, her eyes fluttered closed right before his lips ever so gently touched hers.

It was a kiss that soothed the hurt and longing they both felt. They kept their eyes closed long after the kiss, foreheads pressed together and their fingers linked tightly like they were anchoring the other. 


End file.
